


Hairy

by ununquadius



Series: sapphicseptember2019 [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Body Hair, F/F, Shaving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 15:16:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20509109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ununquadius/pseuds/ununquadius
Summary: Hermione is sure Pansy doesn't like her hairy body.





	Hairy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MarchnoGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarchnoGirl/gifts), [OTPshipper98](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTPshipper98/gifts).

> Thanks so much OTPshipper98 for that gorgeous prompt list you posted on tumblr that inspired this fic! I took the prompt 6 "hairy" for this one
> 
> A big thank you to MarchnoGirl for her wonderful comments 
> 
> And another big thanks to randoyoyo for the amazing beta work
> 
> ❤️❤️❤️ 
> 
> Hope you like it!

"What are you doing?" Ginny frowned at Hermione's legs from her place at their little bathroom door. 

"What?" Hermione tried to sound confused, although she knew too well what Ginny was talking about. 

"You're shaving your legs. You don't shave."

"Maybe now I do." Hermione kept her eyes down, fixed on her right leg, that was now half hairy and half not. 

"And what happened to that speech you gave me five years ago about the stupidity of having to waste your time shaving when Ron nor Harry had to?" 

She looked at Ginny and saw that she had her arms crossed now too. She sighed. 

"It's because of Pansy." She could feel the heat on her face at admitting it. 

"Pansy wants you to shave?" Ginny asked, eyebrow raised in disbelief and tone as cold as ice. 

"No, she hadn't said anything, but…she gives this a lot of importance, you know? I don't want her to look at my legs and stop liking me. I like her a lot, I don't want to lose her just because I don't want to waste ten minutes every day doing this."

"Hermione…," Ginny sat next to her on the wooden bench Luna had made when she had her DIY phase. "I shave only for aerodynamics, and Luna doesn't, at all. Do you think I will stop loving her just because her legs and armpits are hairy? If I did, then I'd be an idiot that wouldn't deserve her. And the same goes for Pansy."

"It's the first time in years I have this. I don't want to be alone again."

She had had a very bad time after she and Ron broke up. It had taken her years to feel like herself again, and now that she finally got it, she didn't want to lose it over some little hairs. 

Ginny hugged her with one arm. 

"Look, if this is what you want, then go ahead, but don't do it just because you think she's going to love you more like this. That's just stupid." 

She kissed her on the cheek and went out. Hermione stared at her half hairy leg and made a decision. 

***

They had a nice dinner in one of the fancy restaurants that was on Pansy's list of "places that serve actual food and no shit", and were sat on Pansy's comfy sofa, drinking a glass of wine. 

"Pansy…I…I have to tell you something," Hermione said, staring at her drink. 

"What? That sounds serious, are you going to break up with me?" Her tone was playful, but Hermione saw the doubt that crossed her dark eyes. 

"No, silly. I love you, but-" 

"Uh-oh, I don't like that but there."

"Let me finish!" She moved her hand to emphasize her words, and so the wine spilled all over her white trousers. "Fuck!" 

"Shit! Scourgify!" Pansy's spell cleaned the mess but the delicate fabric still wore a faint stain. "Ah, we better use some cleaning potion with that. I have some here. Give me the trousers, I'll give you something to wear."

She waited but Hermione didn't move. She still wasn't sure she had made the right decision listening to Ginny. 

"Hermione?" 

"I'll change in your room."

"Aw, shy I might see you in your underwear? How cute!" 

Hermione rolled her eyes and went to find something to wear and that hopefully hide her hairy legs. But of course, her stupid girlfriend didn't have long trousers nor long skirts. It was summer, and summer was to show off your legs, apparently. Why did she have to fall for such a vain, fashionable git? She put on some short pyjama pants and went back to the living room. 

"They look good on you," Pansy said, throwing her a smile. 

Hermione smiled back and sat on the sofa. 

"What happened to your leg?" Pansy grabbed her right leg and pat it. "Why do you only have hair on one half?" 

"I shaved it, but then I stopped."

"Didn't you tell me you didn't shave, that that was another form of sexism?" Pansy still was patting her leg, playing with her hair. 

"Yes. It is. But I thought that maybe… Well, you spend a lot of time making sure your eyebrows have the exact same number of hairs, and you wast-, you spend like half an hour every morning with creams and making sure your body has as little hair as possible so I thought… I thought that maybe, maybe you wouldn't like me if you saw how hairy I am." She felt ridiculous when she stopped talking. It was really a very ridiculous situation. 

Pansy laughed. 

"Merlin! If I wanted to date someone that spends too much time worrying over their hair I'd date myself or Blaise or Draco!" She put Hermione's leg on the floor again and sat closer to her. "But I'm dating you. And I love that you find ridiculous all my morning routine, that you think you're wasting your time if you shave. I love you as you are. Bookworm. Beautiful. Weird. Smart. Sarcastic." 

"I'm not weird!" 

"Yes, you are." Pansy approached more, her mouth almost touching Hermione's cheek. "So, so weird."

"But you love me."

"Of course, I love you!" She jumped, and sat on Hermione's thighs, facing her. Hermione hugged her, putting their faces very close again. "And now I'm going to kiss you."

Hermione couldn't say no to that.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! ❤️


End file.
